parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Summer Book
Filip Zebic's Movies Spoof in Walt Disney's "The Jungle Book" Cast: *Mowgli - Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus) *Bagheera - Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) *Baloo - Ugly (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) *Kaa - Raccoon (The Nut Job) *Shere Khan - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *King Louie - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Flunkey - Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - The Goppsing Elephants and Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzie The Vultures as Themselves *Shanti - Melissa (Milo Murphy's Law) *Colonel Hathi - *Hathi Junior - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Winifred - Nala (The Lion King) *Various Elephants - Circus Animals (Dumbo) Forest Animals (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) and Circle of Life (The Lion King) *Elephant with Dizzly Muzzle - E.B (Hop) *Slob Elephant - Eyoree (Winnie the Pooh) *Elephant craah after smashed nose - Huckleberry Hound *Burglar the Elephant - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Deer - Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Akela - The Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) *Rama - Kelly (The Chica Show) *Raksha - Princess Clara (The Dawn Together) *The Wolf Cub - Lost Boy John Darling Michael (Peter Pan) *Baby Mowgli - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery: Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe as Mowgli The Cat In The Hat.jpg|Cat in the Hat as Bagheera uglyduckme-34.jpg|Ugly as Baloo Latest-1.jpg|Norvirus Raccoon as Kaa Bruce.jpg|Bruce as Shere Khan Phineas.jpg|Phineas as King Louie Ferb.jpg|Ferb as Flunkey Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1165.jpg|The Gopssing Elephant and Pink_Elephant_Dream.png|Pink Elephant as The Monkeys Vultures jungle book.jpg Melissa_(Milo_Murphy's_Law).png|Melissa as Shanti Dawn's Buneary.jpg|Buneary as Deer Adult Kiara.jpg|Adult Kiara as Colonel Hathi Oliverandcompany 1175.jpg|Oliver as Hathi Jr. Nala in The Lion King.jpg|Nala as Winifred Lady and Tramp.jpg|Lady and Tramp, Plutomarching.jpg|Pluto, Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1707.jpg|Lions, Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg|Giraffes Animals_save_new_york.png|and Madagascar Animals as Elephants Xiro the Lion.png|Xiro as Elephant Whispering Winifred YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko Wakko and Dot as Elephant Dizzzly 453px-Beast pose.jpg|Beast as Slop Elephant Tantor.jpg|Tantor as Battle Elephant Dagamed Bonkers.jpg|Bonkers as Elephant with a Saly Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Elephant with a fly Gideon.jpg|Gideon as Elephant with a hair Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger as Distgraced Elephant Huckleberry Hound.jpg|Huckleberry Hound as Elephant with Smashed after crash nose Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Burglar the Elephant Godmommy.png|The Fairy Godmother as Akela Stacy Hirano.jpg|Stacy as Rama Vlcsnap-2015-04-06-19h11m34s210.png|Princess Clara as Rakesha Fireside Girls promo picture.jpg|Fireside Girls 7dwarfs.jpg|Seven Dwarfs Lost Boys.jpg|Lost Boys as Wolf Cub Humans and Animals..png|Humans and Animals as The Wolves Cub Blossom.png|Blossom as Baby Mowgli Blossom.png|Blossom as Baby Mowgli Category:Filip Zebic Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoof